Sun Rise trilogy
'The Sun Rise trilogy '''is a work in progress 2015 crossover fanfiction featuring characters from Supernatural and Ōkami. It currently has one finished part, with parts two and three in the works. It takes place during Season Nine of Supernatural, but it's an alternate version of the show. Characters Supernatural *Aline Peverell *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Ezekiel/Gadreel *Metatron *Abbadon *Kevin Tran Ōkami *Amaterasu *Issun *Waka *Susano *Kushi *Orochi Summary Series Hunting monsters is all she knows. Now, that's all about to change. One would think after stopping the apocalypse, meeting a bunch of dickbag angels, killing Pagan gods, and seeing her crush go to Hell then Purgatory a handful of years later would make Aline Peverell believe every single mythological story is real. Especially since she can turn into a snow white wolf anytime she wants. Boy, would you be wrong. She has yet to hunt a unicorn, but she has high hopes for leprechauns. For science reasons. (She just wants to find out if she shoots it with her gun/stabs it with a knife will it spill out Lucky Charms.) The trials to close the gates of Hell are not finished, but Sam's in a coma because of them, and the doctors are saying he won't wake up. Out of desperation (because her best friend is dying and something else she can't quite put her finger on), Aline asks, and receives, help of the angelic variety in the form of Ezekiel. That's when the visions of eight-headed dragons and a shadowed man pulling a sword out of a well-type thing start, and Aline finds out what she is: A demigod. Not to mention the daughter of Japan's sun goddess Amaterasu. Then she finds out that the game she loves, Ōkami, actually happened. Just...no one remembers it. She always thought it was just a story her mother told her at bedtime. Now, Aline, along with Sam (the Wandering Artist, how ironic) and Dean (the prophet, much to his brother's amusement), must repeat Amaterasu's (and Aline's) history, all the while hunting other monsters and dealing with the fall and the gates of Heaven closing (plus a bunch of other crap that comes their way). But there are consequences to tipping the balance between light and darkness. One of those consequences is Aline turning light or dark once she stops the Day of Darkness once and for all. She's not even worried about it. The chances of her staying light are pretty good, since there hasn't been a demigod child of Amaterasu that hasn't gone darkside. Ever. That's good, right? It's real. It's all real. And it comes with consequences. Sun Rise The moment Ezekiel possesses Sam in the hospital, Aline comes into her inheritance as the daughter of Japan's sun goddess. Now, Aline, along with Sam (the Wandering Artist, how ironic) and Dean (the half-baked prophet, much to his brother's amusement) must repeat Amaterasu's (and Aline's) history and face the consequences of tipping the balance between good and evil. ''Part one of the Sun Rise Trilogy. Sun Set Blaming themselves for Kevin's death, Aline & Dean come face to face with someone unexpected. Life goes on in Amaterasu's history as Aline and the Winchesters reunite to face the mysterious, yet dangerous Water Dragon in a new area of Nippon. Whatever is going on seems to be effecting Aline, making her darker, more wild than before. What exactly is going on in Ryoshima Coast? Part two of the Sun Rise Trilogy. Eclipse Dean and Aline are growing darker day by day and closer and closer together. Thanks to the mark of Cain and the mysterious darkness that lurks deep within Aline even after her confrontation with Ninetails. Sam's struggling to keep them good. Even as he struggles, the Day of Darkness draws near, and Metatron's waiting to confront the daughter of the sun and the bearer of the mark. Is it too late for Sam to save his brother and best friend? Or is the darkness closing in on them? Part three of the Sun Rise Trilogy. Series Notes *Instead of Aline being a half-demon, she's the demigod daughter of Amaterasu. *Features Supernatural characters playing as Ōkami characters as they go through the events of the game. Such as: **Aline as Amaterasu **Sam as Issun **Dean as Waka **Kevin as Susano *Shifts between Season Nine episodes and game events. *Features major Ōkami spoilers. **Also some references to chuggaaconroy. Fic Links Archive of Our Own Wattpad (Part One) *Deleted Scenes *Bestiary *One Phone Call (SRT Endverse) Wattpad (Part Two) TBA Fanfiction.net (Part One) *Deleted Scenes *One Phone Call Fanfiction.net (Part Two) TBA Tumblr (Part One) Tumblr (Part Two) Category:Supernatural Category:Fanfiction